


Christmas and Jumin

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot and Cold, Sex in the Snow, Snow play, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: MC and Jumin show each other exactly how Christmas can be warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Christmas DLC seriously ignited a fire in me that cannot be put out. Spoilers for Jumin's Christmas route but it is worth it in my opinion ;) When Jumin calls you a naughty girl in one of the phone calls - I immediately began writing this.

 

Jumin has just finished making his insanely generous donation and is leading me away from the event. It’s dark and cold but I have never felt safer than I do now with my hand in his. He stops when we are out of sight and turns to face me taking both of my hands in his.

“I’m quite nervous right now. I want to thank you for helping me and showing me kindness I had never known.” He smiled at me and brought my cold hands to his warm lips. Suddenly it was snowing heavy fat flakes that started blanketing the ground quickly. I smiled as they landed and melted on my eyelashes. Jumin was looking up and smiling too. He looked back at me and began talking about how he realized that he needed to appreciate the precious moments in life more. My legs were growing weaker with every word. His cheeks were turning a deep scarlet. I wasn’t sure if it was the cold or his shyness but either way it was making me feel things I hadn’t felt in a long time. He said my name again and I realized he had asked me a question but I was so focused on his beauty that I wasn’t paying him proper attention.

“What can I do to make this a special Christmas for you?” He asked again. I took a step towards him.

“Show me that Christmas can be warm.” I instructed him. He flashed me a quick smile before turning me around quickly and pulling me tightly against him. I shivered and he pressed himself against my back. I could feel his arousal through the thick layers I was wearing.

“Is this what you had in mind?” he whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and felt chills course through my body.

“Warmer.” I ordered. Jumin chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around me pressing himself even harder into my back. I wiggled against him and he let out a small moan.

“Better?” He asked again nuzzling my ear with his nose.

“A little.” I offered flippantly. His frustration was palpable. He turned me back around so we were face to face. He was grinning. He tilted my head up with a finger under my chin and looked deeply into my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, his eyes still looking deeply into mine. Just as I was getting into it – he pulled away and resumed grinning down at me.

“Much warmer.” I complimented him eager to return to the kiss.

“Happy to oblige.”  Jumin took a step back. I was immediately offended. I reached for his jacket and wouldn’t let go. “I thought you were warmer now?” he teased.

“I am...but I want to be warmer.” I informed him.

“So greedy, but I love it. You can be that way with me. I’m always up for giving you more of what you want. Maybe even a little of what you don’t want too...if it’s good for you, you naughty girl.” He brought a hand up to my cheek and caressed it delicately with his thumb.

“Warmer.” I moaned closing my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips again before trailing kisses down my cheek and neck. “Warmer” I moaned again. He responded by opening his mouth and sucking on my neck. I began feeling itchy under all of my layers. I started squirming. I shrugged off my jacket and let it fall to the snow covered ground.

“Hot.” I said aggressively as he reached down to pick up my jacket for me. “Leave it there.”  He raised his eyebrows and debated for a second before standing back up and taking off his own jacket. He let his fall to the ground as well before resuming kissing me. His mouth was hot on mine causing me to feel dizzy in the best possible way.

“Hot?” he asked me in between kisses.

“Hot.” I cried breathily as I felt his hands on my body through my sweater. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself tighter against him. He put his hands on my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him hungrily. I slid my hands around his neck and entangled my fingers in his soft hair. He smelled and tasted so good. I struggled to open my mouth wide enough to take him all in. I wanted to swallow him whole.

“Hot.” I whispered in his ear as I pulled my sweater over my head and let it fall with the other clothing below us. Jumin’s hungry lips were on my breasts in seconds as I unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. The cold snowflakes and air on my skin mixed with the heat from his lips and tongue caused my entire body to break out in goose bumps.  I threw my head back to allow more snow to fall on me when I felt Jumin give way beneath me. In a controlled fall, Jumin landed on his back on the makeshift blanket we had created with our clothing and I was on top of him straddling him. He smiled up at me blinking with every snowflake that landed in his long lashes. I began unbuttoning his shirt while he traced his fingers over my nipples. He sat up for a quick second so he could remove his shirt and undershirt. Every snowflake that hit him melted instantly. I began kissing and licking his chest the same way he had done to me. He held me close and leaned backwards again smiling as my hair tickled his cheeks.

“This is by far my favourite Christmas.” He said as he pulled my head in for a kiss.

“It’s only going to get better, I promise.” I whispered causing him to squirm beneath me. I shimmied down and unzipped his pants. He looked down at me with intense eyes. The boyish grin that was on his face merely seconds ago was gone. I shimmied down again and lay between his legs. The snow was already soaking through my tights. I took him into my mouth as deep as I could. He put one hand on my head and the other behind his head for support. I worked my way up and down pressing the tip of my tongue firmly into his shaft. After a few minutes of this I got an idea. I pulled him out of my mouth and he reached for me to pull me up his body. I sat back so he couldn’t reach. He appeared to be confused until he saw me gather a little snow in my hand and press into a tiny snow ball. I then tucked the snowball into my cheek and dove back down onto him mouth first.

“Holy fuck.”   He cried out. I laughed seeing my prim and proper Jumin lose it. The cold quickly got to my one cheek so I switched sides. The relief was immediate. I continued to alternate sides as it melted. Jumin continued his cursing. “Hot. Hot. Too Hot.” He finally shouted before forcibly removing himself from my mouth. I smiled and swallowed the nearly melted snow ball. He took my hand and pulled me up to his lips with all of his strength. He kissed me so passionately I thought my lips might pop. I not-so-gracefully managed to manoeuvre my way out of my tights and underwear. He reached for me and slipped his cold fingers inside of me causing me to do some cursing of my own.

“Hot.” He chuckled. I began bouncing and grinding on his fingers. As I felt them warming up he removed them and carefully positioned me above him. I lowered myself onto him and resumed my bouncing and grinding. He lay flat on his back watching me. He warmed my thighs by rubbing his hands up and down them. I leaned over him letting my breasts fall in his face. He kissed and sucked them with tiny moans. I was really settling into my rhythm when inspiration struck again. I grabbed two fistfuls of snow and sat back up. His eyes grew wide. I dropped the handfuls of snow onto his chest and watched as it started to melt. He broke out in goose bumps of his own and his tiny little nipples grew hard.

 I began pressing what snow remained into his skin and swirling it around on his chest while still bouncing. His moans were getting dangerously loud. Even being this far away from the event I started to wonder if anyone could hear. The thought excited me. Jumin’s head was rolling around when suddenly he stopped and looked dead into my eyes. He reached over and grabbed his own handfuls of snow and pressed them against my chest mimicking the same actions. I cried out loudly. I now understood it wasn’t so easy controlling your volume in this type of situation.

He reached over and grabbed more snow and placed it on his own chest. I smiled and he sat up forcing my weight to shift putting him in control. He pressed me tighter and tighter against him with one hand on my back and the other on my waist. The snow was melting rapidly between us running down our chests and between legs. He was now controlling my pace and rhythm and I surrendered to his will.

“Good girl.” He breathed into my neck before sucking on it again. I used the little leverage I had left and began gyrating. We were both moaning so loudly but I wasn’t even worried about anyone hearing anymore. I figured we must have sounded like we belonged amongst the other wildlife out here in the woods. Jumin pulled his head back and looked into my eyes.

“Come for me.” He instructed and I obliged happily feeling my orgasm throughout every inch of my body. Jumin came too and was grunting and breathing heavily as he pumped away inside of me, filling me completely when he released. He collapsed back onto the clothes taking me with him. I rolled off and lay beside him watching every cluster of fluffy flakes fall on his perfect body and melt instantly. He reached for my arm and wrapped it around himself while wrapping his arm around my back.

“I think I finally understand the hype around Christmas now.” He chuckled.

“I hope so. If you didn’t I would have to work in some icicles somewhere.” I chuckled back. His eyes grew wide with shock and intrigue.

“How about something not cold next time, like a Santa hat?” He offered.

“Okay, if it’s you in just a Santa hat.” I bit my lip at the thought of it.

“That can be arranged.” Jumin smiled leaning down and kissing the top of my head. I rest my cheek on his chest and listened to his heartbeat slow as we grew colder and were slowly surrounded in peaks of snow.  It was the best Christmas I had ever had and I was already looking forward to my next Christmas with Jumin Han.  

**Author's Note:**

> My new fetish is snow play with Jumin. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
